You look like shit, you okay?
by TogetherSomewhere
Summary: This is from a prompt "you always show up to our 8:30 immaculately dressed and your handwriting is so neat and you always have your shit together and today you look like you've been crying and you're wearing a ratty old shirt and you're not taking notes or participating at all and we've never talked but is everything alright?"


_**This is because I don't feel like studying, so I'm writing a little one shot to pull you all through until i managed to get rid of my writers block on my ongoing stories**_

 _ **this is from a prompt:**_

" _you always show up to our 8:30 immaculately dressed and your handwriting is so neat and you always have your shit together and today you look like you've been crying and you're wearing a ratty old shirt and you're not taking notes or participating at all and we've never talked but is everything alright?"_

 **You look like shit, You okay?**

Regina Mills, top student of the class, always on time, arriving at the lectures exactly on time, not too early, not too late, but exactly at 8:30. Never once has she been late.

Emma had already taken her seat because this time the professor was on time, and she had opened the doors five minutes ago when Emma just came walking towards it, so she, instead of taking her usual seat she decided to irk the brunette that was the only one that had her own seat. Why? well if you do sit in her seat she will glare at you until your knees start to tremble out of fear and eventually you'll move out of her seat for her to sit down with her normal resting bitch face.

And it wasn't the bitch face alone, it was the fact that her clothing was worth more than like a year's rent for most of the students here, seriously, name an overly expensive brand an Regine will have worn it to school, her long raven hair neatly braided in a single braid resting on her back than made you jealous of such perfect hair. She just made you jealous with everything that she was.

Rich, stunning, smart, respected (Although that might more be close to feared), even her damned handwriting was perfect (and Emma totally didn't know that because she intentionally sat close to her so she could notice something not perfect about the brunette) everything about her was perfect, and now Emma just wanted a reaction from the stiff and seemingly perfect brunette.

Green eyes watched the hands of the clock move past 8:30 and her brow furrowed. No Regina yet to be furious about her spot? Emma was slightly disappointed as her shoulders slumped a bit and a long sigh left her mouth. The lecture wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes of the professor had the same trouble with technology as she always had, so she decided to doodle a little in her notebook.

Ten minutes laters hurried footsteps echoed around the hallways and to the blonde's eyebrows raised when a dishevelled looking Regina hurried into the lecture hall as she rushed to her place only to find it taken by someone else, and Emma felt a pang in her heart for what she saw.

Brown red rimmed, and puffy eyes looked at green one's with a pleading look, well perhaps not pleading but they looked so hurt and tired that emma wordlessly stood and let Regina have her seat, the blonde silently walking to the one three rows behind it as she took in the whole of the brunette's appearance. No Armani suit, no Chanel jacket or Louboutin heels, nothing of the sort, as she narrowed her eyes to see it better.

Regina was wearing a loose pair of light washed jeans with black converse and a rather ratty looking black t-shirt. The normally perfectly braided hair was now a loose curly mess that looked absolutely adorable, but not on a face that looked like it was on breaking point.

Basically Regina Mills looked like shit and emma felt something in her mind scream at her to go and ask if she was okay. Though doing that in the middle of a lecture isn't a good plan, so she'd wait until this was over and then go over to the brunette to ask her.

ninety minutes ticked by in such a slow pace that it drove Emma close to crazy, fingers tapping on her thigh in a fast rhythm of a song she can't remember the name to, green eyes glancing over at the clock every other second, it felt. Her eyes also managed to wander to Regina's form more than once and to her big surprise she saw the person that usually made notes of things that weren't even useful, not taking notes at all as she just blankly stared ahead into something that was in her own mind, her own little world.

When the painstaking ninety minutes were over, emma sighed in relief and felt a tension between her shoulders loosen, before it crept back in there when her mind wondered about what the hell she should even say to the brunette, her brain stressing over the fast so much that she soon found herself to be at Regina's seat. She swallowed hard and tried to ay the right thing to the upset looking brunette.

"You look like shit, you okay?" Seriously Emma?! that is what you come up with when you think about tactful things to say? God. Emma let out an audible groan and facepalmed herself. "Okay, that came out in true Emma Swan fashion, let me try again. Hey how are you doing, you look like there is something wrong." Emma said and found two slightly amused eyes look up at her. Well at least making a fool out of herself was useful for something then, the blonde herself giving the brown eyed girl a sheepish grin.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Regina answered though and the blonde girl frowned her brows.

"Well, you're clearly not fine, I mean normally you wear these clothes that would pay my rent for a year, then there are your shoes that could keep me going for another month or two, and then i'm not even talking yet about your jewelry or that your perfectly braided hair is now all loose and cute- i meant curly, and well not like usual. So something is up." Emma rambled off, words trickling out of her mouth like a waterfall and she felt a red hot blush creep up from her collarbone all the way to her cheeks when she realized she said Regina looked cute.

"I don't want to talk abo-" Regina started but the sudden sob and the few tears that escaped her cut her off and didn't help her case a lot. The brunette shrunk into herself as she waited for the harsh cutting words to come, instead there was a soft comforting hand on her shoulder that urged her to stand, when she did, two strong arms wrapped wordlessly around her and held her in such a soft cocoon of safeness that she somehow could do much else than let the hold sooth the heart wrenching, bone aching, mind boggling pain that had ripped through her ever since he phone call she had gotten this morning.

Emma held the sobbing brunette close and looking pleadingly at the professor to grant them some time here instead of sending them away, and since this was about the favourite student her, Regina, the woman agreed before walking out of the lecture hall signalling they had about fifteen minutes before she really needed them to be gone.

"Shhh, it's okay, just let it all out yeah, I'll hold you through it all." Emma promised softly and felt Regina nod against her shoulder. and if Emma really listened carefully, she could even make out a soft thank you, that shocked her and warmed her heart, perhaps the bitchy looking brunette had another side to her...


End file.
